Squidward Tentacles
|-|Base= |-|Sour Note= Summary Squidward Qunicy Tentacles is one of the main characters of the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. He is the neighbor between SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He is a turquoise octopus who lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island head. He works as the cashier of the Krusty Krab, a job he absolutely loathes. Squidward is a very selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. He also has at least 492 self-portraits (according to the episode "Not Normal") and is delusional about his talents, such as playing the clarinet, though nobody around him considers him to be very good, except sometimes SpongeBob and Patrick. Although Squidward's name contains the word "squid," he has been confirmed to be an octopus in many interviews and episodes. The series' animators believed that giving him eight tentacles would have made him look burdened and would be too difficult to animate, which is why he is normally depicted with six limbs. Notable exceptions are the live-action sequence of "Pressure" and briefly in "Sold!," in which he is seen with eight legs. A squid has ten limbs, unlike Squidward. Power and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak | 9-B Name: Squidward Q. Tentacles Age: 40 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Spongebob Squarepants Verse Classification: Anthropomorphic Octopus 1st appearance: Help Wanted Last appearance: N/A Friend: SpongeBob SquarePants (sometimes), Patrick Star (sometimes), Squilvia (former girlfriend or ex-girlfriend), Howard, Eugene H. Krabs, Sheldon J. Plankton (rarely), Lil' Squiddy, Jim, Barnacle Boy (friendly rival), Flying Dutchman (to a degree), Sandy Cheeks (close friend), Frank, Mrs. Puff (close friend), and Gary the Snail (sometimes) Enemies: Squilliam Fancyson (arch-rival), Flying Dutchman (to a degree), Sam Star, Sheldon J. Plankton, SpongeBob SquarePants (to a degree), Patrick Star (to a degree), Zeus the Guitar Lord (In "Tentacle Vision"), The Mawgu, Gary the Snail (mostly), Gordon, and Burger-Beard the Pirate Species: Octopus Quote: "Why must every eleven minutes of my life be filled with misery?!" Origin: Squidward is the tritagonist of the SpongeBob franchise. He is a cranky, grumpy, narcissistic octopus with a love of arts and culture and a hatred of SpongeBob, Patrick, and heaven knows how much more. Squidward can't dish out the damage that his comrades can, but he can take a lot more. He is the show's butt monkey, although that became more prominent after 2005. Personality: Squidward is arrogant, self-centered, grumpy, sarcastic, snobby, bad tempered, rude, mean, and easily annoyed. He views the world in such a negative aspect that he rarely is seen greeting anyone with a smile. He loathes his job at the Krusty Krab, and while this doesn't interfere with his ability to perform it well, it doesn't mean he can't get over his dislike with the ones he works with. However despite his hatred for his job and the constant abuse and misfortune from having it, he very rarely ever quits and never considers looking for better employment. It is most likely he puts up with it out of pure laziness and stubborn pride out of the fact that he expects to let benefits come to him rather than actually trying, such as in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" and "New Leaf" when Mr. Krabs threatens to fire him and Squidward lets this threaten him to go along with what he's getting dragged into against his will. It is revealed in a flashback of "The Original Fry Cook" that he insists on remaining at the Krusty Krab until his clarinet career pays off, regardless of if it never does. Other examples include "Can You Spare a Dime?," in which upon quitting the Krusty Krab and becoming homeless due to not finding (or looking for) a new job. After being taken in by SpongeBob, Squidward becomes a pushy mooch and consistently ignores by choice or out of obliviousness to SpongeBob's hints for him to at least attempt to look for a new job. In "Banned in Bikini Bottom," after the Krusty Krab is closed down, rather than trying to search for himself a new job, he waits around with SpongeBob watching Mr. Krabs wallow in depression. In "Goodbye, Krabby Patty," after getting officially fired from the Krusty Krab Squidward takes pettiness to this, but sees this as an opportunity to follow his dreams, only to find out that he needs better experience than 17 years as a cashier. Yet rather than trying to actually search for a better, more helpful job, he begs for SpongeBob help him get employed at the Krusty Krab Museum. The most recent example is "The Check-Up" when a nurse threatens to have the Krusty Krab permanently closed, Squidward ends up deciding to help SpongeBob rather than ditching to let him do it himself, stating that if the Krusty Krab is closed down, he would "have to get a real job." One of the reasons why Squidward is often arrogant and bad tempered is having to put up with SpongeBob's boisterous behavior, which sometimes leads him to make plans to get him to stop. Appearance: Squidward Tentacles is a light turquoise octopus, and has purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles. He has six limbs in total, two being arms, and four being legs, which tend to make the shape of a plus sign when he stands in place. Whenever he walks, his suction cups stick to the floor, meaning that he walks with a distinct squelching noise. Squidward has a large cranium with eight holes on the top of it, presumably to show his baldness. However, in the episode "The Original Fry Cook," it is shown that he had long blonde hair once. He also has a skinny body, a big droopy nose, a wide mouth, and yellow eyes with rectangle vertical dark red irises and rectangle red pupils. When he laughs, his nose appears to deflate and inflate repeatedly. He wears a brown short-sleeved shirt, which is sometimes shorter. Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click here to Reading. Info: Idk about many... Squidward's HP: 1200 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Regeneration 2. Natural Ink Usage 3. Skilled Karate 4. Sleep Manipulation 5. Toon Force 6. Dimension Travel 7. Breaking 4th Wall Awareness 8. Superhuman Strength 9. Superhuman Durability Squidward's Stats Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well.) | Wall level (Stronger than before, the noises of his clarinet can break windows.) Speed: At least Below Average | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Should be faster than Plank-Ton, sound goes at about this speed.) Lifting Strength: Typically Below average, higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Athlete Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Wall Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at his peak | Wall Level Stamina: Above Average (While lazy, he has worked a 43-day, 24 hours per day shift alongside SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs.) | High Range: A few centimeters, somewhat higher when playing his clarinet (which causes pain in the ears) or expelling ink.| Standard melee range, Tens of meters with Sound Manipulation Standard Equipment: Clarinet Intelligence: Average (has easily manipulated Spongebob to do his bidding at times, though he himself isn't immune to being fooled.) Key: Base | Sour Note Weakness Lazy, inattentive, stubborn, arrogant, easily angered, when he picks up a habit, he tends to go overboard (like playing the slide whistle). Overall Squidward is just okay at fight, He did his things, he was trained in fighting by Sandy, and Chopped SpongeBob in half, Also He has been beaten up, fell off a cliff, shocked severely while in a cast, skinned, nuked, vertically bisected, burned alive, internally exploded and has survived. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Animals Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Good Characters